Slip and fall
by SailorGurl
Summary: Serena and Darien have been dating for awhile. Now that Darien thinks hes too mature for Serena, but worst of all he is dating her worst enemy, Lucy Berry (ugh..i know sucky name but what can you do?) please R/R. rating MIGHT change
1. Slip and Fall

Title: Slip and Fall  
  
Author:SailorGurl  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
AN: grr sry no time with school and crap!  
  
The car was too fast and she couldn't catch up! So she grabbed her keys out of her bag and ran in her black Land Rover. She tried to start the car but it wouldn't start.  
Serena banged her head agaisnt the steering wheel and made the car honk. Then she said to herself ' Oh god please! Dont do this to me....i need Rini, shes my life, my hope, my faith,  
MY FAITH DAMMIT!!!" Then she tried starting the car again...it stalled for a second and worked!  
She pulled out of the garage and drove the car outside. When she drove out she saw Lucy leaving right after getting a ticket for speeding. There was a officer about to get in his car.  
Then Serena yelled "OFFICER !! THAT PERSON IS TAKING MY KID!!" When he first heard this he looked confused then he said "Uh...excuse me you please repeat that?"  
"YES YES!! SHE KIDNAPPED MY KID!! AND I THINK SHES GONNA HURT HER!  
OH MISTER PLEASE HELP HELP!!" "OK MA'AM! Calm down....." Then he spoke into his speaker "Uh I'd like to report a kidnapped child about 8 years old with a young woman with brown hair in a red convertable."  
Then he asked Serena, "Uh, could you please tell me how she took your child ma'am?"  
"Ok sure...i was going to take my daughter to the mall to buy her things...and she ran downstairs and that witch...i mean uh....that lady , Lucy Berry, grabbed her and shoved her into the car! Mister im so very sure shes going to do something to her! PLEASE HELP ME!!"  
"Ok relax, we'll find your daughter and contact you as soon as possible, can i please have your phone number? "Sure...its 555-9876....please find her" Serena said. "We will im sure of it! Thank you bye" After the police man said that he got into his car and left. Serena beamed with happiniess. She knew that they would find her so she went to the mall by herself to surprise Rini with a new closet full of clothes. She got into her car and drove to the mall.  
  
When Serena got to the mall she felt a little guilty for not taking Rini but Serena would buy some things for Rini now and take her shopping again! Then she went in to go look around. There were many wonderful things Rini would love. The first thing Serena bought was a cute little pink dress with flowers. Then she bought a little play house with a barbie for Rini to play with. After she was done with that she gathered all her stuff and headed to her car. She put all her things in her trunk then was about to get into the car to leave when she saw Lucy with Rini. "NO!! LET GO OF ME!! YOU EVIL LADY!! LET GO LET GO!" Rini cried. Lucy was slapping her until Rini became beet red. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU EVIL CHILD! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW! YOUR REALLY PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF!!" Lucy yelled back. Rini had a look of shock on her face. So she became quiet. While they were yelling at each other though, Serena grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911. 'hehe they should be here very soon! but i have to get Rini!!' Serena thought. She didn't wanna yell and let Lucy hear her so she quietly sneaked up and grabbed Rini. At first Rini screamed a little but she turned around and found out it was Serena "MOMMY!! OH I LOVE YOU!!!!" Rini smiled. Serena smiled back. Then they heard claps.  
It was from Lucy.  
"Oh how cute but im going to get her within the next five mintues! You little bitches are so annoying....well good luck cause.." She didn't get to finish. She heard a loud deep voice behind hed. "Ma'am you are under arrest for harrassment and battery. Now please stay still and get in the car. Everything you say can and will be used agaisnt you." He pushed Lucy into the back seat of the car. Then Serena and Rini hugged each other. "You know it's families like you that make me love my job!" The Officer smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!! You will always be in my heart!" The officer smiled and got in his car. "It's just my job ma'am. Have a nice day." He said then left. " Hey! Guess what Rini. I bought you a new dress and a play house! We'll go shopping again in a couple days ok! I promise!" Serena said.  
"OK! Cool mommy i love you so much! Thanks!" Rini said. "OK.. i love you too! Lets get in the car and leave i wanna go home. Im gonna make a delicious dinner! Lets go" Then they hopped into the car and left   
  
wOO hOO! 


	2. Beating

Slip and Fall  
  
Author:Sailorgurl  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
AN:ill try to make this chapter more longer.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their eyes met. "WHAT DID YOU DO DARIEN SHIELDS?!  
"Hey dont be tough on my darien." said Lucy.  
Serena started to sob again and went into the bathroom.  
(AN:there is a bathroom right?) Lucy started to laugh evilly. "Ill go handle this."  
  
All of a sudden Andrew blurted out "WHAT DID YOU DO?! AND WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT  
WITH LUCY?! YOU KNOW SHES BAD NEWS!!!!" "Whoa, Andrew. I know what im doing.  
This girl aint Bad news, Serena is. Shes always crying, eating, and being a total  
klutz!" Darien said. "Well I know she can be a lttle clumsy but at least shes nice."  
  
Serena came stomping back. Her arm was beet red and starting to developed   
a bruise. "I DONT NEED YOU DARIEN AND I SURE DONT NEED THAT BITCH HITTING ME!   
GOODBYE DARIEN SHIELDS!!!!" She left the arcade with stomp. Before she did she came back and punched Darien And Lucy in the face.  
  
"Serena has left the arcade" Andrew said. "THAT BITCH I THINK SHE BROKE ME NOSE!" said Darien angrily. Lucy started to sob, "MY NOSE! MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE! SHE'LL PAY!"  
They both comforted each other. "Im going back to my building with Lucy!!!!" Lucy and Darien left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked down the sidewalk sobbing. 'Why did Darien do this to me? The  
love of my life, Prince Darien........' She walked down the road thinking about her life.   
"HEY SERENA!" Serena looked back to see Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. "Hey you guys." she said as she wiped off her tears. "So what happened at the arcade?" Lita asked.  
"Howd you guys know i was there?" Serena demanded. "We followed you, we just didnt come in." Mina said. "Well Lucy and Darien are now a happy couple and i have to go........" Serena closed her eyes and ran, ran home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Darien & Lucy)  
  
"UGH! That bitch! She ruined my nose!" Lucy said. "Dont worry, ill take you to a doctor." Darien said calming. "UGH! ILL HAVE HER PAY!!! AND HER FRIENDS TOO!"  
"LUCY CLAM DOWN!! SHEESH!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Serena house   
  
Serena comes in the house. "Hey Serena i made you some snacks for you when you do your homework." Her mom said. "Im not hungry right now mom, but thanks anyways.  
Oh, and have you seen Rini?" Serena asked. "Shes in your bedroom pretending to be you" Her mom said starting to laugh. "Thanks mom" Thinking of telling Rini that Darien  
wasnt her dad anymore made her sick to her stomach, but she had to do it.  
  
"Rini?" Serena looked around not finding Rini. When she looked in Rini room there she was, she was dressing herself for some special occasion. "Rini? I dont remeber having  
to go somewhere." "Oh! Im going out to eat dinner with Darien he said somthing about  
taking me from you and stuff, i dont know what it means. And he also said he would bring a lady friend" Serenas heart sank. How could Darien take Rini with him  
She better explain to Rini.  
  
"Rini.......I have something to tell you." "MOM!! IM GONNA BE LATE FOR..........." Serena interuppted her. "THIS IS MORE INPORTANT RINI!!! YOUR DAD AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE AND MORE! HE FOUND AND NEW WOMAN!! PICK WHO YOU WANT TO BE WITH! and remeber i love you, Darien doesnt hes trying to take you away from me! You need  
to stay with me! Please stay with me..........."  
  
Rini eyes watered. She started to cry then she pointed out to Serena. Serena didnt know what this meant "What do you mean?" Rini started to talk. "I- i- i pick you mommy." Serena was filled with joy. She hugged Rini. "Wanna go get ice cream its on me." "YAY!!" But Serenas eyes darkended "But call Darien first." Then she looked at the phone ok....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Restraunt...  
  
"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BRAT!!!!" Lucy said unpatienly. "CLAM DOWN!! SHES GONNA BE  
HERE AND BECOME MINE! NEVER TO SEE SERENA AGAIN!!!!!" The restraunt looked  
at them. "WERE REHERSING OUR HIGH SCHOOL PLAY!!" Darien lied. Then a waiter came by. "Phone for you sir." He handed him the phone. "Hello??" "Darien its Rini. Im not coming im with Serena. I picked her and im getting ice cream with her!" WHA.." "BYE!"  
Darien looked blank he told Lucy and they were on there way..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena and Rini getting ice cream  
  
"Do you like your ice cream?" Rini smiled, "YUP I SURE DO!!!!" They both started to laugh. "Well ill get us dinner on the way home okay? We better leave." "OK!!!"  
Serena looked at Rini skipping down the street then she accidently hit her arm and cried..............  
  
*flash back* (AN:Not too long ago)  
  
"Oh Serena!!!" It was Lucy.... " She closed her eyes and hoped she wouldnt find her.  
She opened one of the bathroom stalls. "Oh there you are Serena..." Lucy punched her with all her might her arm was red. She started to cry.. Lucy Laughed and left.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Serena looked at her bruised arm and went to go get Rini. "Are you okay!?" "Yea, lets go home.."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ya like? Hope ya do!!!!! Sorry 4 making it kinda short! I have so little time and i dont wanna keep you guys wating! CYA!  
  
-SailorGurl 


	3. A trip to Hawaii!

Slip and Fall  
  
Author:Sailorgurl  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
AN:Hoped you liked the last 2 chaps!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Rini skipped to their house laughing and singing but some car was following them. The car looked like Dariens. It was a red convertable. But why would Darien be following them? To make up? Who knows. Serena and Rini stopped to see who it was. The passenger rolled down her window. It was Lucy and Darien..  
  
"Darien, what brings you here?" Darien looked at her as if she had done something stupid. "Im here to pick up Rini." Serena looked at Darien then to Rini "She wants to be with me" Just then Lucy grabbed Rini by the neck "YOU COME WITH ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Serena slapped Lucy and grabbed Rini.  
  
"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" Serena said holding Rinis' hand tightly "ILL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG! ME AND DARIEN WANT RINI BUT YOU TOOK HER AWAY!! NOW GIVE HER BACK!!!" Rini looked frightened then said, "I wanna be with Serena" Then they both ran home, it was only a block away.  
  
They got in the house and locked the doors. "Mommy im scared" Serena looked at Rini and said, "Dont worry ill plan a trip to Hawaii to get away or somthing." Serena looked through the peep hole and saw Darien and Lucy wating. She went to her moms room.  
  
"Hey mom." "Yes Sere?" Her mom just got out of the shower and was in a slik white bathrobe. "Rini and i want to go to Hawaii for a month......" Her mom looked stunned. "We dont have enough money for all of us." "No mom. I mean just me and Rini, all i ask is half the money, i have the other half"  
  
"Sere im gonna miss you two, but i guess you need a vacation. But what about school?" Serena looked at their school calender on her moms desk. "We're going on a 3 month vacation in 5 days, and Rini is too except it only a two month." Serenas mom looked sad, she wrote a check and gave it to Serena (AN: i dunno how much to hawaii  
so ill just write "She gave her all the money she needed" and stuff) "Thanks mom"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 days later  
  
Serena and Rini had been packing for the last 5 days. They both wanted to wear different clothes each day but it wasnt possible so they went shopping but still didnt really have enough but they didnt really care. "All packed Rini?" Rini packed her last outfit and some shoes, cd player etc etc. Serena did the same. They both had huge those huge backpacks on wheels that had bunnies on them.   
  
"Yup im ready. How bout you Serena?" (AN: Rini calls Serena mom sometimes) "Yup I Sure am lets go!" Serena and Rini said bye to the family and left the house.  
  
Their cab was ready to go. The driver opened the trunk. Serena and Rini put their stuff into the cab and hopped in. "Where to ma'am?" "The Airport please. Serena closed the little window and talked to Rini about the trip.  
  
"Rini did you remember to pack EVERYTHING?" Rini thought for awhile. She put her finger on her chin and thought for a minute then smacked herself on the head. "I forgot my toothbrush." Serena also forgot her tooth brush and smacked herself also for not bringing her tooth brush. (AN:Very short topic) "I'll buy you one in Hawaii."  
  
Serena and Rini felt the car stop and looked up. They were at the Airport. "Lets get out." The taxi driver looked at them and gave them his hand. 'Oh the money!' Serena paid the driver and got her stuff from the trunk then said bye. They both walked into the airport with a huge smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Airport   
  
Serena and Rini waited in line. Only two lanes were open. Then another one opened. Serena was about to get in line when some other lady stepped in. "WE WERE GETTING IN LINE TOO!" Serena looked shocked. "Ok" "YOU WANNA START A FIGHT WITH ME?! HUH DO YOU!?"   
  
Then another lane opened and Serena stepped into the other one. She was so bust she forgot about Rini! "RINI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Serena looked around and saw Rini reading magazines "Rini! You can pick one magazine for you. And pick one up for me too!"  
  
Rini came back and asked for the money and went to buy the magazines. "Hello ma'am. How are you today?" said the young clerk. "Im fine thank you. I'd like to buy 2 tickets to Hawaii." "Ok" The clerk started to type and gave Serena the tickets. "That will be $257.19 please." Serena gave the clerk the money. "Your flight will be leaving in 10 minutes" "Thank you"  
  
Serena sat down in one of the rows of chairs as Rini came back. "What magazines did you get for me?" Rini gave her People magazine and Us magazine. "I couldnt pick which one i wanted so i got.... Teen People, Tiger beat, American Girl and Ym." Serena was pretty mad at first but went along with it.  
  
She looked at the cover of Us mag. 'Angelina Jolie tells us about her break up with Billy' (AN:thats his name right? oh and i really saw this!!!")'Justin and Janet, more than friends?' Then she looked at her People magazine (AN:the britney thing i saw it on enquirer or whatever) 'Britney collaspses because too much excercise.'  
  
Then the loud speaker came on 'Flight for Hawaii is leaving in 1 minute' Serena grabbed her magz. "Come on Rini get your magz and ill get our stuff. Serena got their stuff and Went to give her tickets to lady (AN:Sorry i have no idea what this ladys called! a ticket person?!). Then they walked in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Airplane  
  
Serena and Rini got seated. "Rini im gonna rest my eyes for awhi.." Serena fell asleep  
******************************(AN:the stars means shes dreaming)  
Serena looked at Lucy  
  
She had long brown hair that was a little curly, she always wore a mini tee with a short skirt and boots. And her personality!   
She was a prep the popular girl in school. She hated everyone who wasnt in her group  
she ALWAYS fixed her hair and worst of all she puts on too much makeup!  
  
She thought she was the best student ever, whether she had good grades or not.  
************************************************************  
  
  
Serena woke up and saw Rini eating lunch, she was eating some of the airplane food. It was chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy. There was some in front of her too. So Serena ate some of it and looked at the time.  
  
Serena had slept almost half the day. She looked out the window and looked at the beatiful stars.  
  
The stars had reminded Serena of her first date with Darien. Serena closed her eyes  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
Serena and Darien laid the blanket on the ground and sat down.  
They both looked at the stars quietly. Then Darien said,  
"The stars are so beautiful but theres something more beautiful than anything in the world." "Whats that?" Serena asked. "You" Then Serena and Darien kissed.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Tears filled Serena eyes. She slienly cried. Rini looked over and Serena she wanted to say something but scared it would hurt her feelings. So she didnt. Rini looked over once more and Serena was asleep. So Rini decided to sleep too.   
  
Rini closed her eyes and fell asleep. They had both gotten very little sleep out of the five days, so they feel asleep through the whole trip. (AN:dunno how long and trip to hawaii from japan is so lets say its a day)  
  
While Serena and Rini were sleeping the plane and landed on Hawaii. Both Serena and Rini felt the landing and woke up. They both looked out the window, they were in Hawaii!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Landing  
  
Serena and Rini got off the plane and went to rent a room in a hotel for a month.  
Serena paid the lady and went into her room.(AN:lets just pretend i wrote the stuff about talking to the cashier and stuff. And there are hotels in hawaii right?)  
  
Serena took a shower and so did Rini after Serena. After they were done they both came out in pink slik robes.  
They both got dressed and went out to dinner.  
  
They went out to eat at a Hawaiin restraunt. Since they didnt know the foods here they asked   
the waiter for something really good.  
  
When they finished eating dinner they watched tv for a couple of hours  
and went to bed. In their beautiful queen sized bed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hoped you liked this chapter! and sorry about the rush in the last 4 paragraphs!  
  
-SailorGurl 


	4. The Surprise

Slip and Fall  
  
Author:Sailorgurl  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
AN: im trying to improve my work.  
sorry 4 the long wating time... i didnt feel like writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena woke up finding Rini asleep. She looked out the window, it was   
a beautiful day.   
  
Serena went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She jumped into the shower and washed her hair and her body. She jumped out and put a slik robe around her body and towel on head.  
  
She took a quick look at the clock. It was 8:00 a.m. Then she dried up her hair and  
put some clothes on, she was about to wake up Rini but the phone started to ring. She answerd the phone "Hello?" On the other line it was slience. "Hello? Anyone the..." Before she could finish the person on the other line screamed at her. "WHERE ARE YOU!!?! WHERES RINI!?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!" She reconizged the voice, it was Darien. She quickly hung up on him.  
  
Dariens P.O.V.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Darien was talking on the phone with Serena when she hung up. He looked over to Lucy. "What happend?! Does she know?" Lucy asked with concern. "No but she will soon."  
  
*Hours Ago*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien and Lucy went to Serenas house to find she wasn't there. Darien screamed at Serenas mom. "WHERE DID SHE GO?! HUH!! YOU DONT WANNA TELL ME?!" Serena's mom eyes widened. "S-s-she went to Hawaii....w-w-with Rini.." Darien looked at her in disbelief. "Where! WHICH HOTEL!!!!" (AN: i dont remeber writing to hotels name so ill make up one. )"S-s-she went to the Sweethearts Tower in Honololu."  
  
Darien told Lucy to get in the car and left. They quickly went to each others house and packed.   
  
*Sweethearts Tower*  
"Hello I would like a Room next to Serena Senshi" (AN:i think this is her last name if it isnt plz tell me!) The guy gave him a funny look. "And what is your name sir?" "Darien Shields"  
He gave him the keys to his room. "Your room number is 405. That will be $200"  
Darien paid the man and left with Lucy.  
  
Darien and Lucy unpacked. Lucy looked at Darien with a smile. "That girl's in for a suprise"  
  
  
Back to Serena  
~~~~~~~~~  
She woke up Rini and told her that Darien had called. Rini quickly got up and went into the shower.  
  
Serena went into the bathroom and put her hair into her regular buns. Then she looked at the phone hoping that Darien wouldn't call again.  
  
Then she remembered she'd promise to call her mom. She picked up the phone and dialed her moms number. The phone rung twice then her mom picked up.  
  
"Hello, mom?" "Serena how are you???"Her mom asked. "Im fine! Quit worring so much!." Serena sighed 'This is what I get when mom finally lets me go without her, not that i hate her....' Serena thought  
  
"Serena?" Serena shook her head "Yeah?" "Serena I have something to tell you." Her moms voice started to shake.   
:"Whats wrong mom?"  
  
"Yesterday Darien came. He asked me where you were." Serena started to tremble. "I told him. I think he went looking for you. I also think that he shouldn't be your boyfriend anymore."  
  
Serena forgot to tell her mom that they broke up. "Well we broke up a few days ago. He said I was a loser." Serena started to cry. She told her mom about what happend at the arcade and why she wanted a vacation.  
  
Her mom quietly sobed. "Well Rini and I are about to go to breakfast so ill talk to you later. Bye mom I love you." "Bye Sere i love you to."  
  
After Serena hung up Rini got out of the shower. She changed and dried her hair, then put it into pigtails. "Ready to go?" Serena asked. "Yup!"  
  
When they were about to go someone knocked on the door. Serena opened the door......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Oooh a cliff hanger!! i always wanted to do taht!!!! ^-^ sorry 4 making you guyz wait sooooo long!!!  
Well maybe in the next few chaps raye, amy, lita and mina will be in it.  
Hoped you liked this chap CYA!  
  
-SailorGurl 


	5. Rage

Slip and Fall  
  
Author:Sailorgurl  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
AN:I bet u guyz thought it wuz darien knocking huh? Well it might be durrrr!  
Well Thanks to most of you. Yes Rini is the pink haired girl. Serena is sailor moon but not in this story. In this story everyone is pretty much normal  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena opened the door it was Raye, Ami, Lita, and Mina!!!!! "What are you guyz doing here!!?" Serena gave them all a hug. Mina started, "Well we heard that you went to Hawaii." "But i had to beg my parents to let me go!!!" Mina said (AN:She does have parents right? i know that lita doesnt raye has her grampa and amys mom and dad are on a trip sumwhere.)  
  
They all started to laugh. "I also had to beg my grampa too" Raye said. Then they looked at Rini. "Hi Rini!!!!" They all said together. "Hi you guyz!!!!" Rini hugged them.  
  
"Well we were gonna go out to lunch. You guyz wanna come?" "Sure!! Im starving I didnt eat cause i hate airplane food." Mina said. "OK lets go!!!" Serena said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At restraunt.  
  
"Well umm i've never been to Hawaii before, so what do they serve here?" Lita asked  
  
"We've never been here before, and you expect us to know?!" Serena said.  
"Jeez sorry. Well lets just ask whats good and we'll get it, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" When they were finished talking someone came through the door. It was Lucy and Darien! All the girls looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"How did they find out?" Serena mouthed to Rini and the girls. They all shrugged. "Lets cover our face with the menus" Raye mouthed back. They all nodded and covered their face.  
  
Darien had followed them. He didnt except the girls so he had to be carful, it was a 6 againts 2 with Rini and the girls. He looked around but didnt spot them. He wasnt gonna leave until he found Serena.  
  
Serena was very scared. She took a peak over her menu. Darien looked towards Serena. Serena quickly looked back at the menu but she wasn't quick enough for Darien.  
  
He walked towards the table and grabbed Serena. She screamed. The manager quickly came out. "Sir! Let go of the woman!!" Lucy grabbed a tray a hit it across the manager. All the customers with cell phones called 911.   
  
Darien hit Serenas forehead againts a table several times. The girls got up and tried to let Darien let go of Serena. Darien was too strong and wouldnt let go. He choked Serena until she turned the shade of blue.  
  
Then the cops arrived they aressted both Darien and Lucy for assault. Serena touched her head with both of her hands. When she took a look at her hands they were drenched with blood.  
  
The ambulance came and took Serena. Serena looked at the girls and Rini. "Mommy!!" Rini screamed. Amy grabbed her and hugged her. Their eyes filled with tears as they said bye to serena.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry 4 the short chap but i wont have internet soon so ill do my best to write  
as fast as i can promise!  
-SailorGurl 


	6. SORRY FOR MY HORRIBLE STORY! :'

GASP!  
IM extreamly sorry but this was my first fan fic!!! JEEZ! IM NOT A DARIEN HATER!!IM JUST TRYING TO DO MY BEST JEEZZZZZZ! :'( First of all im so sorry that you dont like darien being a mean jerk and sorry about the freaking name!  
JEEZ! well im just here to tell you that if you dont have anything nice to say please dont say it at all! and there will be a happy freaking ending! JEEZ OK?!  
DARIEN WILL GET BACK WITH SERENA TELL ALL HER WHY HE HIT HER OKAY OKAY?! GOSH! 


	7. Forgiveness?

Title: Slip and Fall  
Author:SailorGurl  
Rating: PG:13  
  
  
Disclamer: Look in the first chap  
AN: sorry for my freaking last chapter *sniff*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dariens House  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chills went up his spine. After he got out of jail (his friend payed and bailed him out)  
he thought he had gone crazy. He started thinking why he had hated Serena so much on that day of school.   
  
But how could she talk about his mother like that? (AN: i know wut your thinking 'But she didnt say anything') A few days before he had called serena a klutz Lucy had told him that Serena was talking behind his back. Using him for money. She had also told him that she said that his mother who had cancer was a rude stuck up bitch. (An: yeah yeah yeah just pretend he has a mom)  
  
Thats the only reason why he hated Serena. But then he started to wonder why he even believed Lucy.  
  
After that he felt so bad. Then Lucy came out of the shower. "Hey honey. In the mood to go check up on poor Serena?" She started to chuckle.  
  
"NO!" Darien practicly screamed at her. Her eyes widened. "Whats wrong with you?! Didnt you get what you want?!" Darien didnt look at her. "Im going out."  
  
Lucy stood there and just watched darien leave. He got his coat and said bye.  
He left to the hospital to sort things out with Serena.  
  
Hospital  
~~~~~~~~  
He looked around. He hated the hospital. He went up to a nurse. "Hello. Could you tell me what room Serena Tsukino is in?" (AN:last name realized.) "Sure please follow me."   
  
Darien followed the nurse, she showed him to Serenas room. Darien said thank you and the nurse left.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked in. The girls were in there. "DARIEN SHIELDS?! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Raye screamed at him. "Can you please go outside? Please. I need to talk to Serena" The girls were shocked to hear Darien like that after what he did. "Uh. Serena?" The girls looked at Serena. "Please leave." Serena said.  
  
They left the room in concern. "Serena....Im so sorry about what happend. The only reason i did that was because you were saying stuff behind my back." Darien started to cry.  
  
Serena looked at Darien. Her mouth was half open. " I never said anything behind your back. I always loved you."  
  
"But Lucy told me you had called my mom a stuck up, rude bitch." Serena gasped. "I never said that! I love your mom, shes like another mom to me! And why do you believe Lucy anyways?!" Darien looked at her confusingly "I dont know...."  
  
"And im really sorry about what i did! Please forgive me! Please!" Serena looked away. "I cant forgive you, after what you did, no. Maybe sometime later when i begin to trust you again. But for now please leave, i need to rest."   
  
Darien couldnt believe her after he had broken down, but he deserved it. "Okay bye...but remember I love you." Then Darien left. "I love you too." Serena whispered and dozed off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sniffle* THANK YOU ALL! well most of you. to some of you SCREW YOU! I FREAKING LIKE MY STORY SO BACK OFF. Well anyways You guyz rock and plz no more flames!! i cant take it anymore. :'(. Well hopefully you like this story. umm cya next time! Bye!  
oh and the authors note up there i wrote b4 i got umm bout 5 loving and caring reviews ^-^  
and i cant seem to make the chapters long. Umm im going to make the next one longer but be paitient okay? Bye  
  
-SailorGurl 


	8. sorry all

umm i will be losing internet so bye! sorry i wont be able to finish my story! maybe i will bye 


	9. What should I do?

Title: Slip and Fall  
  
Author:SailorGurl  
  
Rating: PG:13  
  
  
Disclamer: Look in the first chap  
AN:Well heres the next chap! and um i might have internet 4 a while i got it back 4 sum wierd reason even though i wasnt suppose to O.o well um hi! lolz  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena thought about what Darien had said. But how could she forgive him after he landed her in the hospital? Serena had been thinking for days. She wanted to forgive him but she just couldn't after this.  
  
She had no idea what to do. She decided to call the girls. Serena dialed Rayes phone, they were most likely there.  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIN "Hello, this is Raye."  
"Raye? Its me Serena" "YOU GUYS ITS SERENA!! HUDDLE UP! Hey whats up?"  
  
Serena knew that if she told Raye that Darien had said sorry and she wanted to forgive her she'd think Serena was crazy.  
  
"Umm, Raye. A couple days ago Darien came up up to me and apoligized to me. I want to forgive him but I dont think i should." Serena heard Lita say 'Thats crazy!'  
  
"Well Serena if I were you I wouldn't forgive him. But maybe i would give him time to let me trust him again. Well thats just me but I think you should stick to my advice. And dont let me see you forget what he did, okay? Well i have to go my grampa's on the other line! Bye."  
  
Serena hung up. She still didn't know. But she picked Rayes advice. She called Darien. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRR  
"Hello this is Darien Shields I'm not here at the moment and if you leave a message ill get back to you." Serena hung up.  
  
She thought it wasnt right to leave it on a message. She went back to bed and slept.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT IT IS!! i just wanted to right 1 b4 you like thought i was gone 4ever. Well umm see ya soon!  
-SailorGurl 


	10. Read, important

Title: Slip and Fall  
  
Author:SailorGurl  
  
Rating: PG:13  
  
Ok...the reviews.... Some people really bother me about this because they send me a reviews thats not true! okay it was only 2 people complaining bout this cause other people read more carefully (no offense) You keep saying "DARIEN SLAMED SERENAS HEAD ON A TABLE SEVERAL TIMES AND SHE FORGAVE HIM?!" FYI SHE DID NOT FORGIVE HIM!!! she said she might if she began to trust him again and it she said it could take some months! And sum of you asked why would Darien date with lucy berry because of what she said, it was because he wanted to get back at serena! For all you reviewers read more carefully before you type! Also, im sorry i did not put info bout darien wanting to get back at serena. And im also really sorry if this sounds like im screaming at you and im very sorry about the name and some spelling errors, but im only human!  
Well thank you for listening!  
  
-SailorGurl 


	11. Call

Title: Slip and Fall  
  
Author: SailorGurl  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Serena woke up she decided to call Darien. But when she picked up her phone she had a change of heart.  
  
why should she forgive a guy who hurt her so badly inside and out? But  
  
maybe he would change.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNG  
  
"Hello this is Darien."  
  
"Hey Dar its me Serena."  
  
"oh.....um...hi."   
  
Serena felt it probley was a bad time to call.  
  
"Am i bothering you?"  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Well i cant say i forgive you..."  
  
'yet..' she thought  
  
"but i dont think that.....well i dont know"  
  
She hung up.  
  
'Maybe next time..' she thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
sorry bout the short chap.. i dot have a computer anymore so im at a  
  
pc cafe. not much time. if u guyz dont hear from me with 2 weeks dont expect me to  
  
be back later. but keep checking in!!  
  
Sailorgurl 


	12. Plans

Title: Slip and Fall  
  
Author:SailorGurl  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
AN: im finally back!! im sorry for the long wait!  
  
When Serena woke up she thought back on what Darien had said to her a few nights back.  
Then she said to herself 'I cant forgive him!! After what he did?? what was i thinking on that phone call?!? ugh life is so confusing...'  
  
Then Rini woke up,  
  
"Mom??? What are you doing?? Its 7:00 am!" Serena looked at Rini  
  
"Sorry....did i wake you? I was just thinking about Dar....I mean what we should do today!!!"  
  
Rini's eyes glowed,  
  
"Lets go to the mall!! Then, then lets go take surf lessons! Then then...umm"  
  
"Calm down Rini!! We can only do one thing today! We'll have time to do those other things later we have almost 5 months!!" Serena Said  
  
Rini looked disapointed.  
  
"Umm...." She put her index finger to her chin, "Lets go shopping for toys! NO! CLOTHES!! YAY!!"  
  
Serena smiled, "How about both, we'll pick out one toy and 2 outfits, is that ok?"  
  
Rini smiled, "Im gonna go take a shower, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Serena said. Rini grabbed a towel, some clothes and ran into the shower and slammed the door, "SORRY!!" She heard Rini call out, Serena just smiled. At that same moment the phone rang, Serena looked at it and picked it up  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL LAST NIGHT!? YOU DUMB BLONDE!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU BITCH!! FUCK YOU!!" Serena just looked at the phone and immediatly hung up.  
  
"RINI!! HURRY UP!!" Serena yelled  
  
"IM DONE!! JUST LET ME BRUSH MY HAIR REALLY QUICK," Rini yelled back. Serena got dressed and waited for Rini. When Rini finally came out, she put on her shoes and walked out the door,  
  
"HURRY MOM!!!" Serena grabbed her keys and they left the house.  
  
"WAIT RINI!! HOLD ON!!!" When Serena looked out her door she saw Lucy grab RIni, and run into the elevator.  
  
"LET GO OF HER!!" Serena ran towards them but it was too late, the elevator door shut. Serena ran over to the stairs and ran down 2 floors in less that 5 seconds. When she got to the parking lot she saw Rini crying and screaming.  
  
"LET HER GO!!" Serena yelled, her eyes filling with tears. Lucy shoved Rini in the car and got on the drivers side and speeded out of there. Serena ran after the car and.  
  
woo hoo!! finally the other chapter! i hope i improved! Thanx alot! Peace 


	13. Rini

Title: Slip and Fall  
  
Author:SailorGurl  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
AN: grr sry no time with school and crap!

* * *

The car was too fast and she couldn't catch up! So she grabbed her keys out of her bag and ran in her black Land Rover. She tried to start the car but it wouldn't start.  
Serena banged her head agaisnt the steering wheel and made the car honk. Then she said to herself ' Oh god please! Dont do this to me....i need Rini, shes my life, my hope, my faith,  
MY FAITH DAMMIT!!!" Then she tried starting the car again...it stalled for a second and worked!  
She pulled out of the garage and drove the car outside. When she drove out she saw Lucy leaving right after getting a ticket for speeding. There was a officer about to get in his car.  
Then Serena yelled "OFFICER !! THAT PERSON IS TAKING MY KID!!" When he first heard this he looked confused then he said  
"Uh...excuse me you please repeat that?"  
"YES YES!! SHE KIDNAPPED MY KID!! AND I THINK SHES GONNA HURT HER! OH MISTER PLEASE HELP HELP!!"  
"OK MA'AM! Calm down....." Then he spoke into his speaker "Uh I'd like to report a kidnapped child about 8 years old with a young woman with brown hair in a red convertable."  
Then he asked Serena, "Uh, could you please tell me how she took your child ma'am?"  
"Ok sure...i was going to take my daughter to the mall to buy her things...and she ran downstairs and that witch...i mean uh....that lady , Lucy Berry, grabbed her and shoved her into the car! Mister im so very sure shes going to do something to her! PLEASE HELP ME!!"  
"Ok relax, we'll find your daughter and contact you as soon as possible, can i please have your phone number?"  
"Sure...its 555-9876....please find her" Serena said.  
"We will im sure of it! Thank you bye" After the police man said that he got into his car and left. Serena beamed with happiniess. She knew that they would find her so she went to the mall by herself to surprise Rini with a new closet full of clothes. She got into her car and drove to the mall.  
  
When Serena got to the mall she felt a little guilty for not taking Rini but Serena would buy some things for Rini now and take her shopping again! Then she went in to go look around. There were many wonderful things Rini would love. The first thing Serena bought was a cute little pink dress with flowers. Then she bought a little play house with a barbie for Rini to play with. After she was done with that she gathered all her stuff and headed to her car. She put all her things in her trunk then was about to get into the car to leave when she saw Lucy with Rini.  
"NO!! LET GO OF ME!! YOU EVIL LADY!! LET GO LET GO!" Rini cried. Lucy was slapping her until Rini became beet red.  
"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU EVIL CHILD! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW! YOUR REALLY PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF!!" Lucy yelled back. Rini had a look of shock on her face. So she became quiet. While they were yelling at each other though, Serena grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.  
'hehe they should be here very soon! but i have to get Rini!!' Serena thought. She didn't wanna yell and let Lucy hear her so she quietly sneaked up and grabbed Rini. At first Rini screamed a little but she turned around and found out it was Serena  
"MOMMY!! OH I LOVE YOU!!!!" Rini smiled. Serena smiled back. Then they heard claps. It was from Lucy.  
"Oh how cute but im going to get her within the next five mintues! You little bitches are so annoying....well good luck cause.." She didn't get to finish. She heard a loud deep voice behind her.  
"Ma'am you are under arrest for harrassment and battery. Now please stay still and get in the car. Everything you say can and will be used agaisnt you." He pushed Lucy into the back seat of the car. Then Serena and Rini hugged each other. "You know it's families like you that make me love my job!" The Officer smiled.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!! You will always be in my heart!" The officer smiled and got in his car.  
"It's just my job ma'am. Have a nice day." He said then left.  
"Hey! Guess what Rini. I bought you a new dress and a play house! We'll go shopping again in a couple days ok! I promise!" Serena said.  
"OK! Cool mommy i love you so much! Thanks!" Rini said.  
"OK.. i love you too! Lets get in the car and leave i wanna go home. Im gonna make a delicious dinner! Lets go" Then they hopped into the car and left

* * *

wOO hOO! 


End file.
